La tragedia
by NaxiGleek
Summary: Los problemas de rachel eran muchos y con esto exploto. Santana y las demas chicas no podran superar esto y culpandose entre ellas jamas sabran la verdad del accidente de rachel Entren y lean


Era un triste día lluvioso y las chicas estaban en la escuela sentadas hablando de ''el'' problema, gracias a eso se dejaron de tener confianza y se empezaron a sentir miedo y dudas de como eran en realidad.

Como era posible que de la noche a la mañana pasaron de un excelente curso a ser las personas mas malas de la escuela ,nadie le creyó a la directora cuando llego corriendo a la sala de maestros diciendo lo que había visto en el baño, pero cuando fueron a ver no dudaron en llamar a la policía y la policía en buscar a la culpable.

Mercedes iba caminando lento por el patio para luego buscar refugio de la lluvia en el pasillo, iba a un paso lento, la pena y la ira no la dejaba avanzar no podía creer lo que había pasado y le dolía mucho que la que lo izó no lo aceptara, que las personas en que mas confiaba se traicionar.

-Dice la directora que nadie puede salir- dijo mercedes entrando al salón toda mojada ,llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras sentadas tristes en su salón.

-Todo lo que dicen de las relaciones de los padres y los hijos es mentira ,se supone que tus padres son los que más a fondo te conocen ,pero no es verdad-pensaba Rachel mirando al vació en el fondo del salón-lo mas importante que me ha pasado en la vida ellos no lo saben-iso usa pausa para mirar la cara de todas y empezó a pensar de nuevo -Cuando tenia 12 años me gustaba quedarme mirando las estrellas y me preguntaba que había mas allá y luego que seguía y así hasta que entraba en un terror cósmico y me daban ganas de aventarme por la ventana .Nunca se lo dije a mi mama.

-Se ha puesto a llover mas fuerte-dijo brittany en un rincón interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rachel

-A quien le importa- respondió santana

-olvidan que ellos también tuvieron 16 años y que cuando tienes 16 eres una bomba de estrógeno , sub hormonas y deseos reprimidos- Rachel seguía su relato en la mente quería liberar todos sus pensamientos-deseos reprimidos y no tanto ,que creen que haces cuando te encierras en tu cuarto y dices que vas a estudiar?. Los papás son bien cagados, creen que pueden controlar todo cuando te dicen ''pero estas aquí antes de las 2'' como si no pudieras coger por las mañanas. Porque se preocupan tanto que sus hijas vivan algo que ellos también quieren o quisieron, porque se preocupan tanto que te metan un pedacito de carne entre las piernas es el pretexto para no sentirte solo; para sentir toques en la espina dorsal y en el cerebro: ternura y cariñito.

Mercedes fue entrando cada vez mas al fondo de la sala y sin darse cuenta boto un cuaderno abierto que repetía la misma oración: yo fui, yo fui, yo fui...

Se formaron Sugar , Mercedes al medio y Tina al otro extremo, y al frente tenían a Emily, Santana al medio y Brittany al otro extremo. Mercedes se dio la vuelta y Santana se le tiro encima

-Fuiste tu ¿verdad maldita?-le grito tirándole del cabello-tu siempre estas en cualquier cosa

-Estas loca-le dijo mercedes cuando santana la soltó

-Por tu culpa nos van a joder a todas-le respondió Britany

-Que yo no fui-respondió Mercedes

-Claro que tu fuiste desgraciada-le respondió Santana

-Cállate tu maldita puta de barrio -le respondió Mercedes llorando

-A mi ni me mires pendeja-le dijo Tina a Santana cuando cambio la vista a ella

-¿entonces quien fue?-dijo Santana-¿quien fue?- volvió a repetir

-Mi maldita madre fue, mi maldita madre fue que causo esta mierda cuando me pario-se dijo a si misma Rachel en el fondo del salón

2 Semanas antes:

Rachel estaba en una silla sentada mirando a la pizarra donde Mercedes y Tina rayaban el pizarrón, mientras las otras chicas de la clase iban llegando, terminaron de rayar el pizarrón con un título que puso Mercedes.

-¿Qué es eso Mercedes?-pregunto Sunshine

-El plano para llegar a la fiesta-le respondió

-Fiesta-grito Sunshine

-¿una fiesta?-dijo quinn-¿puedo ir?

-Para que quieres ir si tu eres ciega y no vas a hacer nada-Le dijo Becky

-Déjame tranquila-le respondió Quinn-lo que yo haga a ti no te importa

-Si- respondió Mercedes contenta-Esta por el mercado se sube por la calle del taller del papá de Kurt, donde esta el mercado de verduras al frente de una cafetería llamada ''el sueño'' junto a una tienda donde venden cosas para el pelo, hay toman el gusano

-El gusano- dijo Brittany sin entender

-Sistema colectivo de transporte para gente humilde-dijo Harmony

-El gusano- volvió o decir Brittany con asco

-Basurero diría yo- dijo Sugar

-Bueno como quieran llamarle-dijo Mercedes- Hay se suben a una y se van derecho, derecho, derecho hasta la población ''la araña''

-¿hay una población llamada ''araña''?-dijo Brittany

-Si-Respondió Mercedes

-La araña por favor- Dijo Brittany asqueada

-Por favor ¿Qué?-Mercedes se arto de las respuestas de Brittany

-¿A quien se le ocurre ponerle a una población así? –Dijo Brittany por respuesta

-¿Entonces?-dijo Sunshine

-Hay va a ser su baile de 15 años-dijo Tina tomándole la mano a Mercedes

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas a coro no pudiéndolo creer, Mercedes se puso avergonzada

-Si el próximo fin de semana cumplo años y las quería invitar-Dijo Mercedes recuperando un poco la alegría

-A mi también-dijo Santana con un tono sínico típico de ella cuando hablaba con Mercedes

-Si Santy-Le respondió incomoda- a todas, no vallan a faltar para mi es muy importante que estén ahí porque son mi grupo

-Yo no puedo-dijo Brittany riendo-Gracias

-Si puedes- Interrumpió Santana

-No yo no puedo-Dijo brittany –A mi no me dejan ir a esos lugares

-Que si puedes-Respondió Santana en tono mandón

-Ahí estaré-Dijo después-Pero si Santana me hace un peinado

-Esta bien-le respondió Santana-pero te dejas de molestar

Hubo un gran silencio donde Rachel se paro y se acercó un poco para adelante pero siempre pegada a la ventana

-Oye-dijo Shunshine- pregunta en buena onda

-Buenísima onda-dijo sUGAR

-Porque mejor no te vas de viaje-le termino de decir Shunshine

-Porque no se le ensanchan las caderas-Respondió Sugar

-Si pero a ti no te estoy hablando-dijo shunshine

-vete a la mierda- le grito Sugar

-Mira como me asusto-dijo Shunshine

-Yo si voy Mercedes-dijo Sugar de repente olvidando la pelea con Shunshine

-Yo también voy-dijo Lauren dándose una vuelta-y te pondo la coreografía

-Creo que esta vez no podrá ser-Le respondió Mercedes-Porque ya la tenemos, en la población hay un chico que la puso el bailo con Britney

-Con Britney-Dijo Quinn Asombrada

-Si un día hace mucho-Le respondio

-¿Quién es Britney?-dijo Confundida Quinn

-Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Shunshine otra vez-pero no las gracias de las fiestas de 15 años es el baile de la cumpleañera y tu dijiste que odias bailar y que nunca lo harias enfrente de personas

-si ya lose –dijo Mercedes-el salón esta decorado con paredes de mármol verdes y mesas redondas y sillas con moños color rosa

-Moños rosas-Dijo Santana

-y ¿entonces? Bailaras o no-dijo Shunshine con mirada de odio

-Mi hermana va a bailar por mi-Respondio

-Ha entonces la fiesta es de tu hermana y no tuya –Agrego Harmony

-Mi hermana es como si fuera yo-Dijo Mercedes-Pero a mi me van a poner en una plataforma dorada con terciopelo rojo y la canción principal va a ser una de thalia

-De Thalia-dijo Brittany-¿Cuál?

-La de quinceañera-dijo Mercedes

-La de quinceañera?-dijo Lauren

-Si-le respondió – Cántala- y todas la apoyaron

Yo no se,

por que me siento hoy tan diferente

por que no quiero nada con la gente

que será que

Yo no se

Por que mi cuerpo cambia día con día

y siento que yo ya no soy la misma

que será, que será

Harmony y Brittany se unieron para hacerle los coros, mientras santana se daba vueltas con Quinn

Ahora despierta la mujer que en mi dormía

y poco a poco se muere la niña

empieza la aventura de la vida

Ahora me enciende como un sol, la primavera

mis sueños se convierten en promesas

me cambia el corazón de quinceañera

Todas empezaron cantar a todo pulmón

Yo no se

por que mi cuerpo cambia día con día

y siento que yo ya no soy la misma

que será , que será

Ahora despierta la mujer que en mi dormía

y poco a poco se muere la niña

empieza la aventura de la vida

Ahora me enciende como un sol, la primavera

mis sueños se convierten en promesas

Todas se pusieron a cantar felices y a bailar, mientras que Rachel solo las veía de un rincón triste y verlas desfrutar sus quince años y ella no, la deprimía mucho.

-Insisto-grito de repente Shunshine-en buenísimas ondas ¿Por qué el baile de quince años?

-Tu y tus malditas buenas ondas-Dijo Sugar al borde de pegarle

-Santana-dijo Rachel desde atrás de ellas con un tono de voz tan suave pero a la vez tan triste pero ninguna se dio cuenta excepto Quinn-Santana-dijo otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos.

Santana solo se dio la vuelta y la miro –vete a la verga-le respondió.


End file.
